what happened
by crazysarahkills
Summary: One of the twins got into a horrable push-cart crash, But he dosen't remimber what happened! Please read and reveiw!


It was completely dark, until a blinding light came. He tried to block it with his arms but he didn't have any control over any part of his body. All he could do was blink, breathe and look around. _What the hell is going on?_ The man thought as a needle came out of his arm, it looked like it had a piece of wood, or glass. As he saw the light go dim, he felt a lot of pricks and pokes that came from huge machines that held knives and saw blades. _What happened last night?_ As he looked around, he felt sick, hurt, wet and over all, bare. Because his shirt wasn't on him, all that was on: underwear socks. _What is going on!? I want an explanation! Now! _It was no use. He couldn't move or speak His eyes got huge and his pupils got small. As he looked over, there he thought was his brother. He wasn't sure.

"It will be ok." Said a voice that sounded very familiar.

"Really? That was a bad accident last night." _Was that Jared and my brother?_

"Don't worry Jared. Look, he's waking up. Give him and his brother some space will you?" _I was right! And am I in the hospital? _There was a loud machine that sunk deep in his skin, his eyes clenched shut and slowly opened, and the last thing he remembered before passing out, was his brother arguing with a surgeon or something.

A couple hours later, he was in his room._ This isn't my room!_ Someone lifted him up so he could sit up, and there he was, his own brother. His _twin_ brother.

"What the hell happened?" he said full of questions in his head.

"I thought you would teleport in time." He didn't know what he was talking about. But he couldn't remember anything from yesterday.

"I don't know. I can't remember what happened." His brother handed him his shirt and belt. As he looked down to see no sign of shirt or belt, all he saw was scars, wounds, injuries, cuts and, abrasions. With assistance from his brother, he got dressed very easily. The door then started to open.

"I s every one ok?" asked the little girl known as Joey.

"Yes, everyone's fine Joey." Said a man next to her. He seemed cheery.

"The warden." They both muttered at the same time as Joey walked in the room with a torn up glove in one hand, in the other, was a bloody push car handle that looked as if it ran into a brick wall.

"I'm glad you're alive. But your twin is probably the only one to thank, he wouldn't leave your side until the doctor did something to help you live." She said, reveling the gap in her teeth. Then handing him the glove.

"who's is it?" the twin said, then drifted to his hand that had no glove on it. The bare hand had one enormous stitched up scar that started at the tip of the thumb, a crossed the palm to the bottom of the pinky.

"I was wondering if you would ever get up." Joey said sarcastically.

"Joey. Do you know what happened last night?" he asked as he saw her and the warden walk in more, Joey was in crutches and the warden was helping her stand.

"Well, I'm not completely sure. This is how I remember it:__

_**FLASH BACK**_

**I WAS ON MY LAB TOP WHEN I HEARD A LOUD NOISE. I RAN TO MY WINDOW TO FIND THE PUSH CAR COMING AT MY WINDOW! AS I SCREMED FOR THE WARDEN, A BIG ROCK OR SOMETHING CAME AT ME. LUCKY I DOGED IT, AND ONLY MY FEET GOT HURT. BUT AFTER THE WARDEN CAME AND ALICE PICKED ME UP, I POINTED AT YOU GUYS. ONLY ONE I THOUGHT WAS DEAD. I GUESS I'M WRONG.**

That's all I remember." Joey said staring at them. When the warden came in, he told us what happened, here is how he remembered it:

_**FLASH BACK**_

**I WAS WORKING ON SOME PAPERS WHEN ALICE CAME IN AND TOLD ME THAT AN INMATE MADE AN EXCSCAPE WHEN JOEY STARTED SHOUTING FOR ME, WHEN WE ARIVED AT JOEY'S ROOM, THERE WAS DEBRIS EVERYWERE! WHEN WE FOUND HER, SHE POINTED AT SOMETHING AS ALICE PICKED UP THE ROCK AND PICKED JOEY UP, SHE TOLD US IT WAS YOU. WHEN ALICE HANDED JOEY TO ME, SHE THEN PICKED UP SOME BRICKS, WE FOUND YOU UNDER THEM. JOEYS EYES STARTED FORMING TEARS BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD.**

"We rushed you to the doctors, and here you are." The warden said. All cheery.

As Joey walked closer, she too, had some minor damaging on her face, as she handed the push car handle to the brother in the chair, she said something.

"I thought your blood was a different color, but it is red." She told herself. As the doctor came in and assisted everyone to leave, the brother put up one hell of a fight to stay, eventually the doctor said ok and pointed out where the couch bed was. _That was one long day yesterday_. The twin thought to himself. _What am I suppose to do, me and my brother don't sleep I, ummmm_. Was his last thought when the lights went dark.

"How do you think this could have happened so fast?" Joey asked getting prepared for bed in a different room because hers was being rebuilt, as the warden shrugged.

"He could of teleported, but he didn't in time." He said turning out the light as he said:

"I'll see if Alice knows anything about it." And he left.

Back at the warden's office, He was preparing to ask Alice what happened, but the escaped inmate might lead to more answers to the story of how it occurred.

"Hey Alice-" but he was cut off,

"I said it already, I'm not going out with you." Alice said, kind of whispering, kind of yelling in a deep voice.

"That's not what I was going to say." He started off saying.

"What do you remember of the inmate escaping?" he asked. Alice started to explained the mess to him, here is how it went,

"Me and Jailobot chased him down to the tracks:

_**FLASH BACK**_

**HE HAD A WRANCH AND A SCREW DRIVER, WHEN WE FOUND OUT WHAT HE WAS DOING, JAILBOT REACHED OUT TO GRAB HIM AND PULL HIM OVER TO BEAT HIM UP. BUT HE DOGED IT AND HIS MEDLE HAND HIT THE WALL, HE ESCAPED. JAILBOT AND I THOUGHT ABOUT FIXING THE TRACKS ONCE WE TOLD YOU, WE ALREADY FIXED THE WALL. JUST FOR YOUR INFORMATION.**

I guess we should have rebuilt it instead." She told him all he wanted to know.

"So he took a part the tracks, and it all happened near Joey's bedroom window?" All Alice did was nod and go to bed.

"So the inmate took the tracks off, Joey pointed out the twins, but why didn't they teleport? How didn't they see it coming, How could He live?" The warden asked himself. Then went to bed.

The next morning, Joey came by to stop and check up on the twins when someone wrestled her to the ground. This person was someone that she probably knew.

"Where's my brother." Yep, she knew this guy.

"Mie bmunte nowem." Joey said. Face shoved into the ground.

"What?" said the other twin, letting go of her head, but her body was still pinned against the ground, she felt like fossilized butterfly pinned against the corkboard.

"I said, I don't know. I thought he was with you?" Joey asked, pondering on that thought and looked up, his eyes where huge with shock and puzzlement, the tips of there noses almost touched. His mouth showed his teeth. He wasn't mad at me. Someone else maybe.

" Can you get off of me? Please?" Joey said watching him shake his head back and fourth.

"You might have him hostage. If I let you go you might run way."

"I'm on crunches, and what would I do with your brother anyway?" Joey asked, while he let her go and watched her slowly arise.

"Thanks for your help." Then something she thought she'd never see. He had a total melt down.

"What if his dead!" Joey never thought they showed fear. Or any expression at all.

"What, maybe he went down to the tracks." He started to show that's-so-stupid face. When Joey explained that he wanted answers, all we gave him where more questions TO answer. At that point the twin (or say one twin) understood what she meant. Then grabbed her arm and teleported to the crash site. The place made a tornado crashing into a town look harmless! The push car was stuck in the wall. There was a LOT of garbage. The tracks had been fixed but they turned it to face some over way and not create so much damage. _How could this happen so badly?_ As Joey looked for the other lost brother, the over one was looking at the destroyed push car handle. Pondering, probably the same thing Joey was, when he was looking, he reminded Joey of a lost boy looking for his mother that was also looking for him, he was a lost soul, a hopeless guy, a hermit crab, box with nothing in it. This was all Joey thought of him with out his brother. Joey finally asked how this happened. She regretted asking that as soon as he sat down on a rock and looked up at her with what looked like tears, _real _tears. He explained that his brother needed to be here for him to tell the story. Just then, then the warden came, holding a note. Then stopped dead in his tracks to see (He even counted.) one twin. _Yes, one twin only one twin._ And his head was buried his hands, sobbing. The warden looked around for any booby traps or tricks. Joey spotted the warden doing a come-to-me signal. And of course Joey quietly tip-toed past the depressed twin.

"What do you need?" They quietly talked back and fourth.

"Why is he crying? Where's the other one?"

"I don't know. He just started to talk then this happened! Hey! What's the note?" The warden explained that he was up all night trying to put the story together, but needed to find out the twins side of the story.

"I'll tell you the whole thing if you leave me be." The twin was looking up part way. His eye was red and little strands of his hair was in his face, his cheeks still had lines if tears left. The warden looked at him as he was a caged animal trying to get free. He Then walked over and grabbed the note the warden's hand, he did not look happy at this moment.

"The note say's that the escaped inmate loosened the tracks to cause the train to ruin my office to then ruin SuperJail." The twin seemed to think that's what happened. The warden grabbed the note out of his hands and reached into his hat, pulled out a pen and started to right down things, He looked up.

"What do you remember?" The warden asked as the twin sat down facing the ground until he heard a voice, this voice he had to look at, there before him was Alice, and his twin brother!

"I found this guy wondering around Joey's old room." She said as the other brother ran over and sat next to him.

"Fags" she said.

"What did happen?" He asked. He was to shocked to see him, they hugged and then he spilled out everything that he knew.

_**FLASH BACK**_

**WE WERE ON THE PUSH CAR WHEN WE SAW THE INMATE RUNNING AND THEN ALICE AND JAILBOT CHASING HIM, WE WATCHED AND AFTER ALL THAT, WE HAD A CONTEST TO SEE HOW FAST THE CAR WENT, SO WE PUSHED THE CAR FASTER AND FASTER, WHEN WE GOT TO HOW FAST WE THOUGT IT WENT. I SAW SOME OF THE TRACKS DISMANTLED. I TRIED TO POINT THAT OUT, BUT WHEN HE FANILLY NOTICED IT, I GEUSS IT WAS TOO LATE. WITHEN A BLINK OF AN EYE, WE WERE IN MID-AIR. THEN WE HIT JOEY'S ROOM AND MY BROTHER HAD THE HANDLE IN HIS ARM AND GLASS THAT HAD FALLEN FROM THE WINDOW WAS STUCK DEEP IN HIS BODY, OTHER WOODEN OBJECS STUCK IN HIS ARM, PINNING HIM TO THE GROUND AS A HUGE ROCK CRUSHED HIS TORSO AND LEGS. I TRIED TO HELP HIM UP, BUT HIS BLOOD MADE IT HARDER TO GET A GRIP, PLUS HE WAS UNCONSIONS SO I HAD THOUGHT I LOST A BROTHER OF MINE. THEN HERE COMES ALICE, WARDEN, JAILBOT, JARED, AND JOEY.**

The warden thought he had finished, so he quit writing and stuck everything in his hat, he pulled his hat off his head and a rainbow shot out. He told the twin that the 'good' doctor said he will be just fine if he keeps the bandages on himself. And disappeared in his hat. The rest of them helped the bandaged brother to his and his other brother to there real room. They all wish the twins best of luck, followed by Jared saying to be more careful about the push car next time. They all filled out except Joey, who smiled and said,

"I'll get the stunt plane out if you want to be passenger and I'll do my famous trick, 'the luppy-lup, and then fallowed by a couple cartwheels' if you guys want?" That sometimes made them feel better because it annoys Jared and sometimes the warden. But they simply said no and then followed by a shy smile.

"Ok, but I will still do my stunts, so you can watch out my… oh, what, it would be outside." She said because her room was still being worked on. Then left, the twins were probably going to watch later, it wasn't everyday you saw a twelve year old girl driving a plane, especially a stunt plane. She left soon, the other brother was just glad to see his other brother again. _That's what they both wanted._

_The End._ Or is it????

See _home sweet…..home__? _The third story.


End file.
